staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 marca 1997
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Dobranoc, kochanie" (11/16) - serial komediowy prod. USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Słowa, słówka i półsłówka 9.05 Gimnastyka - Mamo, tato, pobaw się ze mną 9.10 Mama i ja 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Nie ma jak w domu" - serial prod. australijskiej 10.50 Pomidor - teleturniej 11.10 Od niemowlaka do przedszkolaka - program dla rodziców 11.25 "Śpiąca królewna w Warszawie" - reportaż 11.55 Miniatura filmowa 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań - Polecamy - Wiosenny rzepak - Zagadka 12.50 Dzieci takie jak nasze 13.05 Dama za kierownicą Atom, gwiazdy, życie 13.20 Kuchnia - Oświetlenie 13.35 Fantastyczne opowieści 13.50 "Wszechświat naszego ciała: mózg" (3/10) "Postrzeganie" (1) - serial dok. prod. japońskiej 14.20 Tajniki matematyki - Pokaz mody 14.40 Kwant - program popularnonaukowy 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Programik dla zwierząt 15.15 Program dnia 15.25 "Chwila z bajką" (6/25): "Podwójne zamknięcie Waltera Fozbek" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.50 Raj 16.15 Dla dzieci Tik-Tak 16.40 Sejmograf 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Moda na sukces" - serial produkcji amerykańskiej 17.50 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwyższa stawka 18.20 Listy o gospodarce 19.00 Wieczorynka "Przygody Misia Colargola" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Profit" (9 ost.) - serial prod. USA 21.00 Czas na dokument: "Odejścia i powroty" - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Titkowa 22.00 Okno w okno (2) 22.30 W centrum uwagi 23.00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 23.35 "Szpiedzy" (25/26) "Polowanie na atomowych szpiegów" - serial dok. prod. USA 24.00 Portret z Komentarzem. Tomas Transtromer 0.35 "Zdrada zaufania" - dramat obycz. prod. USA (1993 r.) 2.00 Wiadomości 2.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.45 Kurs języka angielskiego Look Ahead (42) 7.00 Panorama 7.05 Sport - telegram (powt.) 7.10 Poranny magazyn Dwójki - w tym: Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (0-70055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "John, Georgie i reszta" (43) - serial prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet (0-70035277) 9.30 "Na starym szlaku" (5/8) - serial dok. prod. francusko-angielskiej 10.00 Południk 19. - program dla dzieci 10.25 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 10.50 Studio sport - NBA Action 11.10 "Śmierć Wenecji" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 12.00 Leonard Bernstein - spotkania z muzyką (20) - Modus - skała o specjalnym znaczeniu 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Miejsce zamieszkania" (1J3) - serial prod. angielskiej 14.10 Muzyczne nowości 2 14.25 Clipol 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Przygody Blacky'ego" (5/26) - serial anim. prod. USA 15.25 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.35 Magazyn piłkarski - Gol 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rzeka wojny i pokoju - film dokumentalny Ludwika Stommy 16.30 5 x 5 wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 17.00 W okolice Stwórcy - Poszukiwanie prawdy 17.20 Pogotowie ekologiczne Dwójki 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (audiotele 0-70055500) 19.05 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 19.35 Południk 19. - program dla dzieci (powt.) 20.00 "Strażnicy ajatollaha" - film dok. prod. ang. 20.45 Studio XVIII Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport telegram 21.40 Tok Szok 22.35 Pięć wieczorów z Marcello Mastroiannim: "Pszczelarz" - film fab. prod. grecko-francuskiej (1986 r.) 0.35 Panorama 0.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Trójmiejski serwis informacyjny 8.40 Gdański Dywanik - program publicystyczny 9.10 Wtokowe Studio Niepełnosprawnych 9.40 Namiętność (18) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 10.20 Żyć kolorowo: Agnieszka Olęcka - malarka 10.35 Poradnikdomowy; 11.05 Operacja przyroda (7): „Żywe barwy” - serial dokumentalny prod. brytyjskiej 11.35 Morskie wyzwania (10) - serial dokumentalny prod. USA 12.00 Maria Celeste (105) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 12.40 Wielkie przygody dwudziestego wieku (6): „Bezkapitulacji” - serial dokumentalny prod. brytyjskiej 13.10 Przylądek Canaveral (8): „Chcemy wiedzieć” - serial prod. amerykańskiej 13.50 Poza rok 2000 - serial dok. prod. australijskiej 14.35 Wiek maszyn (1/6) - serial dokumentalny prod. francuskiej 14.50 Program dnia 14.55 Panorama 15.00 Wtorkowe Studio Niepełnosprawnych 15.10 Rahan - wędrowiec (6/26): „Wielki wódz” - serial animowany prod. francuskiej 15.35 Rozmowy ze zwierzętami (16) - serial dok. prod. australijskiej 16.00 Zagajnik (1/21) - serial dla młodzieży 16.30 Pętlowa Lista Przebojów - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Wtorkowe Studio Niepełnosprawnych 17.15 Kwiaty w domu i ogrodzie - poradnik 17.30 Blik - magazyn reporterów 17.50 Podać rękę 18.00 Panorama (retransmisja z TVP2) 18.10 Panorama - główne wydanie 18.35 Maria Celeste (106) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 19.20 Punkt - temat dnia 19.30 Pingwiny z wyspy króla Jerzego - film dok. prod. polskiej 20.00 Dolina Issy - dramat obyczajowy prod. polskiej 21.45 Panorama gospodarcza 22.05 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny; 22.40 Wtorkowe Studio Niepełnosprawnych 22.55 Dzień przed świtem - dramat wojenny prod. francuskiej 24.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Herkules (2/13) - serial fantasy, USA 7.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.55 Informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.10 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (137) - serial animowany, Japonia 8.30 MacGyver (118) - serial sensacyjny, USA 9.30 Żar młodości (127) - telenowela, Kanada 10.30 Gliniarz i prokurator (25) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.00 HALOGRA!MY! 12.20 Ye!Ye!Ye! 12.30 Kalejdoskop 13.00 Ręce, które leczą - program religijny 13.30 Magazyn 14.30 Telepuzzle 14.55 Redakcja - program dla młodzieży 15.25 Ufozaury (53) - serial animowany, USA 15.50 Bractwo Białego Orła - program ekologiczny 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Kalambury 16.45 Płonąca pochodnia (2/160) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.45 Skrzydła (93) - serial komediowy, USA 18.15 Świat według Bundych (117) - serial komediowy, USA 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Drużyna "A" (78) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.50 Losowania LOTTO 20.00 Na południe (2) - serial, Kanada 21.00 Central Park West (14) - serial obyczajowy, USA 22.00 Informacje 22.25 Polityczne graffiti 22.35 Miasteczko Twin Peaks (24) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.30 Sztuka sprawiedliwości - magazyn prawniczy 23.55 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 0.30 Muzyka na BIS 1.30 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.05 Sport telegram 7.15 Podwieczorek... - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 8.10 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 "Ludzie - żaby" (3) - program poświęcony nurkowaniu 9.00 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci (powt.) 9.30 Mity i stereotypy - Białoruś - film dok. (powt.) 10.00 Dajcie to na pierwszą stronę (6/52) - serial prod. kanadyjskiej (powt.) 11.00 Transmisja z debaty plenarnej Senatu poświęconej Polonii i Polakom za granicą (cz. 1) 11.30 Mafia - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Don Gabriel - dramat wojenno-obyczajowy prod. polskiej (powt.) 14.10 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 14.30 Rozmowa dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Wizjoner z Brus 16.00 Historia - współczesność: Rosyjskie rewolucje 16.30 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 16.50 "Ludzie - żaby" (3) (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa (2/9): Przygoda druga - serial dla młodych widzów 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Dorastanie (3) - serial TVP 19.15 Polska piosenka - Ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - program rozrywkowy 19.40 Dobranocka: Opowiadania Muminków 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Doktor Murek (4/7) - serial TVP 21.30 Sceny narciarskie z Franzem Klammerem - film doku. 22.05 Bohater w alfabecie 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Polskie Ateny - reportaż 23.30 Rozmowy, rozmówki 24.00 W jednym życiu - reportaż 0.30 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy (powt.) 0.50 Panorama 1.00 Dorastanie (3) - serial TVP (powt.) 2.05 Polska piosenka - Ludzie, zjawiska, epizody (powt.) 2.30 Historia - współczesność: Rosyjskie rewolucje (powt.) 3.00 W centrum uwagi 3.30 Doktor Murek (4/7) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 4.25 Sceny narciarskie z Franzem Klammerem - film dokumentalny (powt.) 5.05 Bohater w alfabecie (powt.) 5.25 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 5.55 Polskie Ateny - reportaż (powt.) 6.25 Rozmowy, rozmówki (powt.) RTL 7 07.00 Siodemka zaprasza 07.15 Teleshopping 07.50 Przeboje do nucenia 08.00 Siodemka dzieciakom: Superpies, Starla i Jezdzcy - seriale animowane 08.50 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 09.40 Muzyka w Siodemce 14.25 Polskie seriale animowane: Bolek i Lolek, Przygody Myszki 14.45 Teleshopping 15.10 Gram w Siodemke: Siedmu wspanialych - program muzyczny Roberta Janowskiego 15.55 Siodemka dzieciakom: Superpies, Starla i Jezdzcy - seriale animowane 16.50 Swiat pana trenera - serial komediowy 17.15 Gram w Siodemke: Siedmiu wspanialych - program muzyczny Roberta Janowskiego 18.00 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 18.50 Polskie seriale animowane: Bolek i Lolek, Przygody Myszki 19.15 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.25 Swiat pana trenera - serial komediowy 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 KOP - Komentarz Okropnie Powazny 20.00 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 20.55 Steven Spielberg przedstawia: Niesamowite historie - serial SF 21.20 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny 21.55 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 22.05 EZ Streets - serial kryminalny 23.00 Gram w Siodemke: Siedem pokus - program Agnieszki Maciag 23.55 EZ Streets - serial kryminalny (powt.) 00.45 Gram w Siodemke: Siedmiu wspanialych - program muzyczny Roberta Janowskiego Polonia 1 05.30 Home Shopping 08.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci (powt.) 10.00 Joana - telenowela (powt.) 11.00 Satelite 11.30 Reportaz z planu (powt.) 12.00 Home Shopping 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.40 Satelite 18.00 Joana - telenowela 19.00 Eurovillage - magazyn (wersja polska) 19.30 Ostateczna apelacja - film sensacyjny USA 21.15 Pelnym gazem - program motoryzacyjny 21.45 Muzyka 22.00 Home Shopping Canal + 07:00 Muzyczny Budzik 07:30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 (K) Parker Lewis - serial 08:25 (K) W obręczy marzeń - film dokumentalny 11:20 (K) Ziemia się trzęsie - film dokumentalny 12:05 (K) Złoto dla naiwnych (City Slickers 2) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Paul Weiland (powt.) 14:00 (K) Arsene Lupin, Czarna Peleryna - serial animowany 14:25 (K) Tropiciele gwiazd - serial przygodowy 14:50 (K) Królewska krew - film dokumentalny 15:50 (K) Łowcy kłopotów (Troublemakers) - komedia przygodowa, Niemcy 1994, reż. Terence Hill 17:35 (K) Nie kończąca się opowieść - serial 18:00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18:20 Nie Przegap 18:25 Cyberia 18:30 Pogoda 18:50 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial 19:20 x 5 - minimagazyn regionalny 19:25 Kroniki Seinfielda - serial 19:50 Aktualności Filmowe 20:00 (K) Fiesta - dramat obycza- jowy, Franc/Hiszp. 1995, reż. Pierre Boutron 21:45 (K) Kuba - Historia mitu (1) - film dokumentalny 22:40 (K) SUPERDESER: BEZ- MIAR TV - filmy krótkometrażowe 23:05 (K) Podwójne życie (Separate Lives) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. David Madden 00:45 (K) Papierowy ślub (Arranged Marriage) - film erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Jake Kesey (powt.) 02:15 (K) Płytki grób (Shallow Grave) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Danny Boyle (powt.) 03:45 (K) Wodzirej - film o byczajowy, Polska 1978, reż. Feliks Falk (powt.) 05:30 (K) Modliszka (Praying Mantis) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. James Keach (powt.) Polsat 2 08:00 Zew krwi (The Call of the Wild) - film przygodowy, USA 1976, reż. Jerry Jameson 09:45 Awantura o dziecko (Battling for Baby) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Art Wolf 11:15 Rififi w Panamie (Du Rififi a Paname) - film kryminalny, Francja 1965, reż. Denys de la Patelliere 12:55 Dowód rzeczowy (Body of Evidence) - thriller, USA 1988, reż. Roy Companella 14:25 Salamandra (The Salamander) - film sensacyjny, USA/W. Bryt/Włochy 1982, reż. Peter Zinner 16:05 Klub upiorów (Monster Squad) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Fred Dekker 17:25 Spotkanie (Brief Encounter) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1974, reż. Alan Bridges 19:05 Lato na białej wodzie (White Water Summer) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Jeff Bleckner 20:40 Trzęsienie ziemi (Earthquake) - film katas- troficzny, USA 1974, reż. Mark Robson 22:40 Kiedy chodziliśmy do Ridgemont (Fast Times at Ridgemont High) - film obycza- jowy, USA 1982, reż. Amy Heckerling 00:10 Zakończenie programu TV Wisła 05:00 Atomic TV 07:00 Dzień dobry tu Wisła 07:25 Telezakupy 08:00 Dzień dobry tu Wisła i prognoza pogody 08:15 Camila - serial obyczajowy 09:00 Prosto z Hollywood (It Come From Hollywood) - komedia, USA 1982, reż. Malcolm Leo/Andrew Solt 11:00 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 11:30 Maria - serial obyczajowy 12:30 Wielka Brytania od środka - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Magnum - serial sensacyjny 14:00 Twój problem - nasza głowa - program dla dzieci 15:30 Telezakupy 16:00 Program informacyjny i prognoza pogody 16:05 Szukamy nazwy - program muzyczny dla młodzieży 16:30 Wielka Brytania od środka - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 18:00 Program informacyjny i prognoza pogody 18:10 Camila - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Więzy rodzinne - serial komediowy 19:30 Program informacyjny i prognoza pogody 19:45 Falcon Crest - serial sensacyjny 20:40 Diagnoza: morderstwo - serial sensacyjny 21:45 Wyniki losowanie Multilotka 21:50 Program informacyjny i prognoza pogody 22:00 Magnum - serial sensacyjny 22:50 Filmoskop - magazyn filmowy 23:15 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 00:10 Kosmogram Davida Harkleya Eurosport 08:30 Magazyn olimpijski 09:00 Magazyn narciarski 10:00 Speedworld - magazyn 12:00 Eurogol - magazyn 13:00 Snowboard: Zawody w Blackcomb (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13:30 Fun Sport - magazyn 14:30 Snowboard: MŚ w Olang (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15:00 Piłka nożna: MŚ w piłce plażowej w Brazylii (Francja - Argentyna) 16:00 Snooker: Drużynowe ME na Malcie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 18:00 Rzutki: Turniej we Frankfurcie nad Menem 19:00 Bobsleje: PŚ w Nagano (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 20:00 Kulturystyka: Najsilniejsi mężczyźni świata 21:00 (P) (na żywo) Boks: Walki zawodowców (Gary Delaney - Peter Oboh) 23:00 (P) Piłka nożna: ćwierćfinały Pucharu UEFA 00:30 Jeździectwo: PŚ w Paryżu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01:30 Zakończenie programu Planete Filmy dokumentalne: 07:35 Góry błękitnych ludzi 08:00 Dzika opera (ost.): Zimbabwe 08:55 Alpy (1/3) 09:45 Powrót do Khan 10:45 Powstańcy z Clamecy 11:40 Leonard Evince - bohater komiksów 12:05 Marsz bohaterów - Związek Radziecki 12:55 Galop 13:10 Mieszkańcy cybermiasta 14:00 Baribal - niedźwiedź czarny z Ameryki Północnej 15:00 Juan Manuel Fangio - legenda torów wyścigowych 15:55 Maroko, ciało i dusza (10/11): Melodie płynące z ziemi Berberów 16:20 Szkolenie bojowe 17:45 Ostatnie pociągnięcie pędzlem 18:20 Niepokorni - wspom- nienia księży robotników 19:15 Muzyczne fluidy 20:05 Sekretne żywoty urządzeń (9/18): Zegarek kwarcowy 20:35 Prosto do nieba (2/6): Latające wentylatory 21:25 Tam i z powrotem 22:20 Ostatni marrani 23:15 Dusza skrzypiec 00:10 Podróże po Amazonii (2) 00:45 Mini zoo 01:05 Zbrodnia i nauka Discovery 17:00 Rex Hunt's Fishing Adventures II 17:30 Bush Tucker Man 18:00 (P) Poszukiwacze skarbów 18:30 Poza rok 2000 19:00 Wild Things: Lampart - książe drapieżników 20:00 Poza rok 2000 20:30 Niezwykłe zjawiska pogody: Lawiny 21:00 Bezzałogowe pojazdy latające 22:00 Extreme Machines: Nowe rekordy prędkości 23:00 Discovery Signature: Lotnisko XXI wieku 23:30 (P) Tajemniczy świat Arthura C. Clarke'a: Cywilizacja Majów 00:00 Profesjonaliści 01:00 Lotnictwo morskie: Samolot F-9 podczas wojny wietnamskiej 02:00 Roadshow 02:30 Ekstremiści - niezwykli ludzie i ich niebezpieczne pasje 03:00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network/TNT 06:00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 06:30 Spartakus 07:00 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 07:30 Prawdziwa historia ... 08:00 Pociechy Toma i Jerry'ego 08:30 Krówka i kurczak 08:45 Światowe premiery kreskówek 09:00 Laboratorium Dextera 09:15 Popeye 09:30 Jaskiniowe dzieci 10:00 Kosmiczne gafy Misia Yogi 10:30 Schronisko dla piesków 11:00 Richie Rich 11:30 Mały parowóz Thomas 12:00 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 12:30 Prawdziwa historia ... 13:00 Scooby Doo: Scrappy Doo 13:30 Nowe przygody Freda i Barneya 14:00 Show Bugsa i Daffy 14:30 Bananowe opowieści 15:00 Tom i Jerry 15:15 Mały parowóz Thomas 15:30 Młody Robin Hood 16:00 Ivanhoe 16:30 Piraci mrocznych wód 17:00 Droopy - mistrz detektywów 17:15 Głupi i głupszy 17:30 Rybia policja 18:00 Krówka i kurczak 18:15 Światowe premiery kreskówek 18:30 Maska 19:00 Jetsonowie 19:30 Flintstonowie 20:00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 20:30 Tom i Jerry 21:00 Maska 21:30 Show Bugsa i Daffy 22:00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TNT Love Me or Leave - musical, USA 1955, reż. Charles Vidor 00:15 Naga ostroga (The Naked Spur) - western, USA 1953, reż. Anthony Mann 01:50 What a Carve Up! - thriller, W. Bryt. 1962, reż. Pat Jackson 03:25 Love Me or Leave Me - musical, USA 1955 (powt.) Sky News 06:00 Wschód słońca 09:30 Walker's World 10:00 Sky News 10:30 The Book Show 11:00 Sky World News 11:30 CBS Morning News Live 12:00 Sky News Today 14:00 Sky News 14:30 Parliament Live 15:00 Sky News 15:30 Parliament Live 16:00 Sky World News 17:00 Live At Five 18:00 Sky News 18:30 Wieczór z Adamem Boultonem 19:00 Sky News 19:30 Sportsline 20:00 Sky News 20:30 Sky Business Report 21:00 Sky World News 22:00 Sky National News 23:00 Sky News 23:30 CBS Evening News 00:00 Sky News 00:30 ABC World News Tonight 01:00 Sky News 01:30 Wieczór z Adamem Boultonem (powt.) 02:00 Sky News 02:30 Sky Business Report 03:00 Sky News 03:30 Parliament (powt.) 04:00 Sky News 04:30 CBS Evening News 05:00 Sky News 05:30 ABC World News Tonight DSF 03:00 Automobilizm: Klasycy motoryzacji (powt.) 04:00 Action: Wyścigi dragsterów (powt.) 05:00 Historia olimpiad (19, 20) 06:00 Z archiwum sportu: Galeria sław - Mark Todd 06:30 Hokej na trawie: Finał Halowych Mistrzostw Niemiec w Hamburgu 07:30 Normalni - magazyn 08:00 Dominion - magazyn 08:30 Super kibic - teleturniej 09:15 Piłka nożna: II liga niemiecka 10:15 Offensiv - magazyn (powt.) 11:15 Portret sportowca 11:30 Hattrick International 12:15 Lekkoatletyka: Halowy mityng w Sindelfingen (powt.) 13:15 Super kibic - teleturniej 14:00 Piłka nożna: II liga niemiecka (powt.) 15:00 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: PŚ w Inzell (powt.) 16:00 Portret sportowca 16:15 Hattrick International 17:00 Offensiv - magazyn (powt.) 18:00 Super kibic - teleturniej 18:45 W NBA - magazyn 19:45 Gillette World Sport Special 20:15 Motorvision - magazyn 21:15 Z archiwum sportu (powt.) 22:15 Wiadomości sportowe 22:30 Hattrick! Dzisiaj 23:00 Wyścigi Formuły 1 00:00 Offensiv - magazyn (powt.) 01:00 Best Direct - magazyn 01:30 Automobilizm (powt.) 02:30 Z archiwum sportu: ATV 10:00 Program dnia 10:05 Potęga miłości - serial 11:00 To jest kino - magazyn 11:30 Zakupy w ATV 12:00 ATV Smyk - dla dzieci 14:00 Super ATV 15:00 Anno Domini (6/12) - serial 16:00 ATV Smyk 17:00 Super ATV 18:00 Potęga miłości - serial 19:00 Świat i cztery kółka 19:30 Zakupy w ATV 20:00 Noce i dnie (5/12) - serial 21:00 Super ATV - blok programów muzycznych 22:00 ATV Kino - blok filmowy: Prywatna wojna Lucindy Smith - komedia, USA 1981 23:30 Różowa seria: Oranżeria - serial erotyczny 00:00 Larry i Balki - serial 00:30 Piękna i bestia - serial 01:30 Jak więc powinniśmy żyć? - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Zakończenie programu